AfterLife Of Knosuba
by Marcus Lo
Summary: This is my first story so tell me what I have to improve,and hope you guys enjoys the little story.


KonoSuba Fan Fic

This is the afterstory of konosuba season 2 where they finally beats the Evil when they beaten the Evil king Aqua didn't get to go back to the havens but stuck at the other world. This story continues the story after aqua is Fan fic is the continuem of the original konosuba lite novel.

Have Fun Reading This Fan Fic ^/^

Chapter 1

Its been 2 years since I came here with Kazuma. Well is more like dragged me here but I am still having fun! I wonder that does anyone from the havens remembers me? Lets take a look.

10 mins later…

[Why….y… does no one….e remembers me?]

[What are you talking about Aqua?]

[Kazuma-Kun!]

This is the first time that I saw Aqua really crying and she is really cute while she is crying too!

[Tell me what happened Aqua?]

[Its because of you ! I hate you]

Its because of me? What is she talking about I don't remember doing anything wrong though.

[Its because you dragged me here then after that they all forgot about me.]

[So no one remember;rs you?]

[Yeah….h]

[Ok Stop crying {although when you cry you are pretty cute} But I have been through this too remember?]

[Oh yeah your..r family forgot about you after 2 days after your death]

[Yeah so I understand how you feel now]

[Can I ask one thing Kazuma-kun?]

[Yeah whats that?]

[Do you li..k..e m….e..?]

When I heard this, I was shocked so I pretended that I didn't heard what she said.

So I softly said [Huh,Aqua What did you say?]

[Huh….,Not..thing, just leave!]

[Ok Ok I am leaving if you have anything just come to me ok? Dont Keep things to yourself]

I thought to myself what is with her today first she cried now she is angry? What is with her today?

Aqua Fiew of view

That stupid Kazuma, Baka Baka baka!

I already..y confesd to him and he didn't heard it

What a Baka!

Well although I failed this time but I wont give him up!

Chapter 2

Huh yesterday was weird, I found Aqua Crying and know about what happened that made her

Cry and I was told that do I like her what does she mean about liking her? Does she mean that liking her personalty or she mean….. No No way she mean THAT!

There is no way she mean that way. Lets just pretend that nothing happened. Yes Lets Just do That.

Sometimes Later.

[Aqua Hey Whats up]

[Hi..i. Kazuma-ku….n]

[So are you over that the havens have forgotten you?{why is she shattering while speaking? No there is noway that she likes me no..noway and she is blushing while she is speaking to me but not anyone else}]

[Yeah..h, I guess….s ^/^]

[what…t, Ok..k then….{Why is she blushing so hard?!}]

[Ok then I am off bye Aqua.]

[Uh ok then Kazuma-kun]^/^

Why is she blushing so hard there is no way that she like me right? There is no way right? But she is kinda cute too! Uhhhhh this is confuseing.

Well I am going to work so that I can forget about this confuseing thing.

5 hrs later

I am tired as I can get, ah I hope I could go and drink so beer but I am not really feeling going to the bar so I guess I am just going to go back home and get a good night sleep

Aqua Field of view

Kazuma is now in the bath if I go in with him now then he will definitely fall for me right? Yes he must Ok lets get in ther…..

Kazuma now walked out of the bath and saw her at the door so he said

[Hi Aqua you wanna take a bath?]

[Yeah yeah I want to take a bath ]

[Ok then you are next]

[Ok..k]

Nooooooo my plan failed, thank havens that I have a Plan B 😊

Kazuma Field of view

That was weird, Aqua normally wont just stand there to wait for me to get out of the bath unless… She WANTED TO BATH WITH ME! No there is no way right first saying {I like you }

Now trying to bath with me ! She is trying to do something Alright!

But what should I answer her with when she ask me again with that question! Although I kinda like Aqua but what do I want to answer? Should I say {I like you} or {I don't like you}

What should I do?!

ED1 : Kazuma say he don't like Aqua (Continue to find other girls)

ED2 : Kazuma say he likes Aqua(Ending the afterstory but starts another story line)

ED1 (continuem end)

I have made up my mind, when I see Aqua again I will tell her how I feel about her.

2 hrs later ( Midnight )

Huhhhh why do I feel something crawling in my blanket let me see whatTTTTTT ARE YOU DOING AAQQUUAA!

[Ahh Kazuma hello]

[Don't HELLO ME what are you doing here ?]

[I want to ask you something]

[Yes? Whats that?]

[Do you LIKE ME ?]

[Ahhh… I am sorry but I do not like you. Although you are a pretty girl but you are not my type of girl you know]

[So you already have someone you like]

[No not yet but I will find one soon or later]

[Ok then] said Aqua with a sad face leaving the blanket and left the room but before leaving she said [If I have a chance tell me please cause I like you more than anyone,Kazuma] After saying that she left the room and went back to her own room… But its not the end of the ending there is still more so if you like this afterstory then please leave a like and comment down below saying you want a second episode so that I can make one EP2 so you guys can enjoy it

THX FOR READING MY FAN FIC

SEE YOU NEXT TIME

ED2 (continuem end)

I have decided what to tell her, I will tell her the next time I see her so I am prepared for it

2 hrs later ( Midnight )

Huhhh? What is moving in my blanket? Let me take a LOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AQUA!

[Huh I am just sleep with you, is that a problem?]

[You bet this is a problem, what if people found out you are doing this. They are going to blame me like last time(if you don't know what happened please watch the anime or the manga).]

[Oh the frog accident, no one remember that now]

[Yeah but this is going to jog their memories]

[It wont Kazuma but I have a question for you]

[Whats that then ?]

[Do you LIKE ME ?]

[Ummm, what did you say?]

[Do you LIKE ME ?]

[…Yes]

[Did you just said yes Kazuma-kun?]

[yes]

[So you like me Kazuma since when?]

[Since I saw you cry]

[I thought to my self that I cant let one cute girl cry like that]

[Really?]

[Yes Aqua, why would I lie?]

[I have one to say to you Kazuma]

[Yes? What is it?]

[I like you more than anyone,Kazuma-Kun]

[Me too, Aqua]

…..like you Aqua…...

…..like you Kazuma…..

5 years later

I, Satou Kazuma, take you, Aqua, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

I, Aqua, take you, Satou Kazuma, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

You have declared your consent before the church. May the lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide.

"You May Now Kiss The Bride"

END.

Thx For Reading My Fan Fic. Hope You Enjoyed This Story I Wrote

Hope to see you guys soon

Just Like and comment so that I can make The Second episode


End file.
